danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ian
Ian is one of the participants of the Killing City Life. Ian has the title Ultimate Psychologist, he is shown to be a skilled analyst and is able to identify people's behavior and manipulate it with ease. He is part of the 1st Class of Hope's Peak Academy: South America Branch. He is a participant of the Killing City Life, making it to the end and surviving the game. For the ritualistic part, he was considered the embodiment of Envy. Appearance Ian is an average teen boy with light brown skin, curly, short, messy black hair styled into an undercut and purple eyes. He seems to have diastema on most of his upper front teeth, most noticeably in his central incisor teeth. He wears white glasses with translucid rims. Personality Ian is a charismatic individual with a friendly, approaching personality, and though not extremely cheerful as some of his other classmates, Ian sure has presence. Known for his over analyst tendencies, he often tries to emphasize with people and get at the bottom of their problems, even if they specifically don't want this, Ian finds it hard not to try and unveil people's psyche, which is fitting to his talent as a psychologist. While he is often accounted as a smart and mature individual when the situation calls for it, he prefers to act like a bratty teenager when there's no imminent need to act serious; he often whines, makes sarcastic comments and jokes around. While his exterior personality may pass him off as mentally stable, he is, in fact, rather vulnerable: thinking of his life meaning as nothing more but than be with a specific person, to the point of choosing to defend them and risk his own life when this person is accused of murder during the Killing Game. His dependency seems to stem from the fact he feels very lonely, as implied by himself several times; he had no friends outside of the internet for most of his life and is constantly untrusting of his current friends as well, often doubting they really care for him at all. He seems over fixated on romance and finding someone, as he also blames his sexuality as a sign of his perpetual loneliness, stating his interest in men is a reason he is never able to find true love and, consequently, stop feeling lonely. Ian is often very masculine and tomboyish in his attitudes, joking around grossly and swearing constantly, he admits being somewhat scared of being associated with negative flamboyant gay stereotypes, but prefer not to disclose much about the subject. Skills and Abilities Ultimate Psychologist : Psicologo de Nível Super Estudantil, translated as Super Student Level Psychologist Ian is skilled at analyzing people, often doing it unconsciously and with such an ease that makes it hard to believe he wasn't just born to be a psychologist. During his time at Hope's Peak, he has read over a hundred books about psychology and had specialist classes with former Ultimate Psychologists to hone his skills and also had experimental sessions with "old men watching him work" to test his skills, but admit never being allowed to have an actual patient since he has no actual degree. Curiously, he seems to break a confidentiality law as a psychologist when he decides to hold therapy sessions for his friends, but given his respect for the profession, it's implied he isn't actually taking those sessions seriously and is just giving out friendly advice for his friends "shallow" problems. Envy Treated as the embodiment of envy by the Hope's Cult, he lives up perfectly for their expectations and openly admit how envious he is numerous times. Thanks to his poorer background and rather uncultured family setting, he'd constantly envy on his classmates' more luxurious lives and rich families, albeit silently. He constantly wished to get newer, more caring friends than his current friend group, and constantly bloated about how he envied happy couples when he couldn't find his true love. Quotes * "Nyehehehe" (his laugh) * "You smell like ass! You super do! I bet you're an ass turned into a human!" (to Thierry) * "People only get used to things their family or close ones shove down their throats, and I'm sure most dads and moms don't teach their kids liking the same sex is a super natural thing. Some hide it... Some show it and condemn as a sin... I live feeling bad for all those kids who don't feel pride in what they are... Specially because I used to be one of them... You don't know how bad is to deny who you are and fear to be hated just because you were born different..." Appearances Trivia * His main talent was changed thrice, from Ultimate Character Designer, to Ultimate Animator, to Ultimate Beta and them Ultimate Psychologist. * His name "Ian" is a Swedish word meaning "the Lord is gracious". His surname, "Santos" literally means "Saints" in Portuguese. * He is 15 during Killing City Life. * He usually jokingly claims to be a "SJW", an acronym that stand for "Social Justice Warrior". However, in serious situation, he says he would rather not be one and despise the term. Navigation Category:Killing City Life Characters Category:Bubble-Blitz Category:LGBT Characters Category:Health-based Talents Category:Talent: Psychologist Category:Social-based Talents